Folding furniture is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,145 shows a collapsible wall table. In one position the device forms a table, and in another position comprises a wall ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,385 illustrates a folding table (10) which is pivotally mounted to a vertical support (12) by a pair of longer arms (16) and two pairs of shorter arms (18), so that it can swing from a horizontal position to a vertical position against the support. A ground engaging leg (30) of adjustable length is hinged at (32) to the outer end of the table and can be swung up under the table when the table is to be folded away. The shorter arms (18) lie lengthwise in channel brackets (24) when the table is extended, thereby giving the table better lateral support. Adjustable stops (28) engage the underside of the table when extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,457 discloses a kitchen table for use with a motor vehicle camper, which is collapsible as a storage unit to carry cooking utensils. The table comprises a pair of panels which face each other to form a closed unit. The panels are hinged to open outwardly with one edge of the unit engagable with a wall hanger and an extensible leg to support the unit in a horizontal position. When the unit is opened, one panel acts as a table and the other panel acts as a backboard carrying the utensils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,131 comprises a utility table for attachment to a vertical wall, particularly to a wall of a switch cabinet, with a tabletop platform and a support member joined to the wall such that it assumes an initial inoperative position folded parallel to the wall out of which the tabletop platform is moved into an inclined operative position. The support member moves into a supporting position due to its own weight whereby the tabletop platform is supported inclined to the wall so that it is prevented from returning to its initial inoperative position under load conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,873 consists of a multi-purpose retractable desk or table top for use in conjunction with a shelving or wall system. The system includes vertical standards having channels which typically are receptive to shelf brackets. The retractable desk top is attached to the standards by a linkage and mechanism which enables the top to be infinitely oriented at any angle from horizontal to vertical. In its vertical, retracted configuration, the desk top lies substantially flat against the standards and the linkage is substantially concealed within the standards. The attachment linkage and mechanism is constructed to enable the height of the entire device to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,484 describes an improved and highly versatile wall mounted folding table with mounting brackets of various configurations, to allow the table to be mounted directly to planar wall surfaces and exposed wall support studs. By varying the vertical distance between the upper and lower mounting brackets, a forward sloping table surface is formed for use in drafting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,101 depicts a wall-mounted foldable desk for providing an elevated working surface comprising two opposed and upwardly extended side plates, each side plate having top and bottom edges with front and rear edges extended therebetween; a bottom plate having front and rear edges with side edges extended therebetween with each side edge coupled to a bottom edge of a side plate; a back plate having top and bottom edges with side edges extended therebetween with the bottom edge coupled to the rear edge of the bottom plate, each side edge coupled to a rear edge of an adjacent side plate, and the top edge aligned with the top edges of each side plate; a first plate having a top surface and a bottom surface, front and rear edges, and opposed side edges extended between the front and rear edges; pivotal structure for pivotally coupling the side edges of the first plate between the side plates to define a pivotable desk top; extendable structure coupled between the desk top and sidewalls and having one position for allowing desk top to be extended upwards in an elevated orientation and another position for allowing the desk top to be extended downwards in a retracted orientation; and coupling structure adapted for coupling the back plate to a wall and thereby allowing the desk top to be placed in the elevated or retracted orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,794 is directed to a table attached along the edge of one longitudinal side by hinges to a horizontally disposed rail which is intended for attachment to a substantially vertical structure possesses two legs each attached by a hinge to the table proximate either opposed corner of the table distal the edge attached to the rail. Both legs are mounted to: (a) support the table in a utility position with each leg being disposed perpendicular to the substantially planar bottom table surface and (b) to be disposed substantially flush to the bottom table surface in a closed position thereby allowing the table to be rotated about the horizontal, longitudinal hinges to a vertical position hanging from the rail by means of said hinges. The length of each leg is substantially equivalent to the distance between the floor and the hinged longitudinal and horizontal rail attachment. The hinges for holding the legs in both closed and open positions lock in either position. The longitudinal orientation of the table with respect to the rail optimizes the use of space in manner areas including a typical residential exterior deck and accommodates seating facing the rail which in the case of an exterior deck is outward over a railing. The vertical storage position enables the full use of the area in which the table is located, protects the upper table surface from precipitation in exterior applications and minimizes maintenance.